


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUT ONLY ONCE, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Christmas Smut, Christmas lights as bondage, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Otabek in Lingerie, Premature Ejaculation, Yuri is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: Yuri has been having a shit month.  He got bronze at the GPF, losing to JJ of all people, now Grandpa has decided to go on holiday over Christmas without him.  His routine just isn't quite working the way he wants it to, and he's miserable but won't tell anybody.Thank god for Otabek and surprise visits to lift his spirits.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeCheesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for the wonderful LeCheesie! I'm so excited I finished this on time and I really, really hope you like it!! I spent a lot of time on it so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy belated holidays, everyone!! <3

Christmas was a time of year that Yuri would normally love, though he was loathe to admit it out loud.  He was by no means religious, but he loved the excuse to spend the time with his Grandpa and relax for a few days.  That was why he couldn’t help the bitter sting of disappointment and even feeling of abandonment when the whole holiday season quickly went to complete shit for him.

 

First, he got bronze at the Grand Prix Final.  Fucking bronze.  Yuri Plisetsky did not do bronze medals.  The only consolation had been that Otabek had taken gold and forced JJ down into silver.  But it was by far the worst he had ever placed at such a major competition, and Yuri wasn’t about to take that lying down--especially when fucking Jean-Jacques Leroy of all people had placed higher than him.  That alone was enough to set him in a foul mood for the better part of December.

 

Then, his grandfather had called to say that he had decided to take a holiday over Christmas and booked himself a cruise for older singles.  Yuri was horrified at the image of the things his grandfather would be doing on that cruise, and chose not to think about it.  He was more confused because his grandfather had always considered himself a religious man who attended mass every Sunday, so missing Christmas seemed like sacrilege.  However, Yuri couldn’t find it in himself to begrudge his grandpa this one luxury after all he had sacrificed for Yuri and his skating.  So he’d told Nikolai to go on the cruise and enjoy himself, and that they’d do something together when he got back.

 

And so Christmas Eve found Yuri practicing late at the rink, frustrated and cursing up and down as he was just not quite nailing his new routine.  His step sequences were a mess, and he was somehow fucking almost every single jump.  By the time he fell on a triple axel for the fifth time that night, Yakov was yelling at him to get his ass back home and call it for the evening.  Yuri of course argued, but even Lilia stepped in and told him in no uncertain terms that he would be banned from her ballet studio for a month if he did not do as he was told.

 

After a lot of arguing, Yuri finally gave up and began the trek back to his apartment.  He didn’t want to admit it, but his body was sore and dragging and he really did want to just get home, take a hot shower, and fall asleep on his couch while watching Netflix and cuddling with Potya.

 

He kicked the front door to his apartment open and was barely able to hold himself upright as he leaned over to take off his shoes.  That was when he noticed an extra pair of shoes sitting in the hallway that were not his.  For a second he was confused but when he remembered that he wasn’t expecting anybody, he became really nervous that somebody had broken into his place.

 

Heart hammering against his chest, he suddenly panicked because he was picking up on the faint sound of music coming from the other room.  Not sure what to do, he hastily pulled one of his ice skates out of his gym bag and began to quietly creep around the corner.  If anything, Yuri figured the blade could do some damage if there were a burglar or murderer in his apartment.  Otherwise, he decided if he died, it would be fitting if his obituary said he was found dead clutching one of his ice skates.

 

As he approached the kitchen, he realized somebody was definitely in there.  He could hear the vent over the stove was running, as well as the faint sound of Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You” playing in the background.  He was confused as to why the fuck anybody would break into his place and start using his kitchen, but his adrenaline had kicked in and he wasn’t thinking very clearly and instead was acting in self-preservation.

 

Without a second thought he jumped out from behind the corner to yell “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my apartment?”

 

Yuri fell silent though as the person in his kitchen let out a loud yelp of surprise and turned around to face him.  Realizing his mistake, Yuri dropped the skate onto the linoleum without a care for nicking the floor or scratching his blades.  Because standing there, right in front of him, was none other than his boyfriend Otabek Altin, clad in only a big red satin ribbon that had been wrapped around his body--and with a pretty bow tied around his equally pretty cock.

 

“Beka, you dumb fuck!  I thought you were a murderer!” Yuri cried as he launched himself into Otabek’s waiting arms.

 

He could feel Otabek grinning against his hair as he returned the embrace.  For a moment, Yuri completely forgot that his boyfriend was naked save for the one ribbon, and it all felt like this was just one of their many airport reunions.  But when he heard the water begin to boil over in the pot on the stove, Otabek had to let him go and return to the task of cooking dinner.  
  
“Why would you think I’m a murderer?” Otabek chuckled as he worked on the food.   
  
“I don’t know!” Yuri snapped back. “Somebody I wasn’t expecting was here!  I saw your shoes and didn’t recognize them, plus I’m really tired and pissed off so I just...kinda panicked.”   
  
Otabek’s chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh at that.  Yuri was embarrassed that he’d jumped to that conclusion but he would be damned to admit that out loud.  So instead he did was he always did and deflected the conversation onto someone else.

 

“What are you doing here?  And why are you dressed like that?” Yuri finally asked, after being momentarily distracted by the sight of his boyfriend’s incredible, very bare ass.

 

Otabek shrugged while he continued to stir the pasta that was very much not in their competition season meal plan. “Yuuri called.  Said you were having a bad time and was worried about you spending the holiday alone.”

 

Yuri opened his mouth to say he could have spent it with Yakov and Lilia, or even Mila’s family, but stopped when Otabek continued, “As for the outfit--well, I figured you’d want a nice Christmas present to unwrap tonight.”

 

His throat suddenly drier than a desert, Yuri swallowed at the thought of what was to come--himself included in that.  His mind was already racing with the image of him tackling Otabek to the ground, untying that damned ribbon, and riding his fat cock right there on the kitchen floor, dinner be damned.  But when his own cock began to stir in interest, he walked up to Otabek and wrapped his arms around his waist, making sure to let him feel the hardness of his erection as he pressed up against his ass and began mouthing along Otabek’s neck.

 

“Down, Yura.  Dinner first.  Fuck after.” Otabek’s voice was infuriatingly steady like he wasn’t affected at all.

 

The whine Yuri let out was probably the farthest thing from sexy, but he didn’t care.  He’d been having a bad month, and right now he just wanted to forget it all.  But forgetting it all meant getting fucked good and hard by the love of his life, not sitting down to eat a dinner he was not currently interested in.

 

However, the look Otabek fixed him with told him otherwise, so with a grumble and a glare, Yuri sat down in his usual seat at the table.  He let Otabek serve him, and when Otabek took his seat across from Yuri, it took all of his strength not to comment on the fact that his boyfriend was acting like this was an everyday dinner.  Or that it was perfectly normal that he was sitting at the table with his bare ass on the chairs Yuri had gotten from Nikolai’s apartment after he’d moved into an assisted living home.  

 

The pirozhki was bland on his tongue, something Yuri never thought could happen with his favorite food.  But he kept staring unabashedly at Otabek’s mostly naked form, smirking when he realized that his boyfriend was already half hard.  He suddenly realized that Otabek’s resolve wasn’t as solid as he was pretending it was, so Yuri was struck with an idea.

 

Making sure to act as innocently as possible, Yuri began to run his bare foot along Otabek’s leg from under the table, stopping only when he came in contact with Otabek’s cock.  He began to wiggle his toes and start rubbing the length, inwardly grinning when he felt it stand to full attention, the ribbon beginning to strain at containing him.  At first, Otabek ignored Yuri, probably hoping he would get bored and give up on teasing.  But after a minute, Otabek was struggling to contain his groans, nostrils flaring as he took deep, steadying breaths.  He grabbed Yuri firmly around the ankle, growling a firm “Stop it,” but also clearly fighting to keep the timbre of his voice at its normal octave.

 

“Stop what?” Yuri raised an eyebrow, knowing how much Otabek loved it when he was a little shit to him.

 

“If you don’t stop and eat your dinner like a good boy, I’ll have to punish you,” Although he tried to sound threatening, Yuri knew Otabek was starting to come undone.

 

So Yuri did exactly what Otabek said not to do--he wiggled his toes against Otabek’s hard dick, making sure to put some pressure into it and cause Otabek to gasp in pleasure--and that was when everything snapped.

 

Otabek was out of his chair and grabbing Yuri by the back of his head before he’d even had a chance to react, opening his mouth and immediately melting into the heated kiss.  Yuri whined and ground his own (still very clothed) erection against Otabek’s thigh, hoping he’d get the hint and move things along.  Otabek merely growled and pulled away from the kiss to look down and say, “Bedroom.  Now.”

 

Yuri hadn’t even fully registered the command before Otabek was tugging him down the hallway, all but tossing Yuri onto the bed as they entered the room.  Reaching for the fly of his jeans, Yuri started to unbutton his pants but was stopped when Otabek grabbed him by the wrist and said, “You didn’t listen to me.  Don’t think you’re going to get off so easily now.”

 

Yuri snorted at the double entendre, but also couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation that ran down his spine at that.  His own dick was straining painfully against the denim of his jeans, but the sight of Otabek’s huge, hard cock wrapped in a pretty red bow was making his mouth water.  He knew what Otabek was going to demand before he even said it, so Yuri crawled forward until he was kneeling on the edge of the bed, giving Otabek a moment to step forward before grabbing one end of the ribbon in his teeth and tugging so that it came undone and the whole thing fell to the floor.

 

He pulled back for a second, licking his lips and gazing up at Otabek through hooded eyes.  Otabek groaned in response and he commanded Yuri with a single word, “Suck.”

 

So Yuri did.  He started by licking along the hard length, from base to tip, and then swirled his tongue around the cockhead, lapping at the precum that leaked from the tip.  He loved how much Otabek was fighting to contain his composure, and so just to see if he could reach the breaking point, Yuri leaned forward and swallowed as much of Otabek’s cock as he could.

 

Years of having sex with Otabek meant Yuri knew just how far he could take him before his gag reflex kicked in.  So when he reached that point, he made sure to relax his jaw and take a deep breath through his nose as he pushed forward.  Otabek’s cock came in contact with the back of his throat, and while he was fighting to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling over, it was worth it to hear Otabek’s weak whine of “Fuck, Yura!”  
  
The result was almost instantaneous, Otabek coming deep inside Yuri’s throat.  Yuri did his best to swallow around the length but was honestly relieved when Otabek pulled out and he was able to catch his breath.   
  
“Holy shit, Beka, how eager were you?  You never come that fast!” Yuri tried not to laugh as he regained his breathing.

 

Otabek turned bright red, almost the same color as the ribbon Yuri had removed from him. “I just really missed you--”

 

Yuri leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, cutting him off.  “It’s okay.  I’m glad to know you’re still so turned on by me after all these years.”

 

The laugh he got in response was worth the cheesy line. “And you always make fun of me for being the sap in this relationship.”

 

“Mm,” Yuri hummed. “Maybe.  But I’m still hard as fuck and you’ve already gotten off.  Is it my turn yet?”

 

“Maybe.  You still disobeyed me before--brat.”

 

Otabek ignored the pout Yuri gave him at that.  Instead, he instructed Yuri to removed his clothes and wait on the bed while he went to get something--and no touching himself while he was gone.  Curious, Yuri actually did as he was told, although he gasped loudly when he shifted positions and accidentally rubbed his aching cock against the comforter once it was freed and hanging heavy between his legs.

 

For some reason, Otabek then came back with a string of Christmas lights and Yuri could not for the life of him figure out what he was going to do with them.  When he shot Otabek a very confused look, he was told “Lie back” and so Yuri did--although he was still unsure what was going to happen.

 

To his surprise, Otabek began wrapping the lights around him until his hands and feet were bound in a manner similar to the shibari bondage they had tried a while back and loved.  Yuri squirmed a little, suddenly excited for what was about to happen, but when Otabek pushed him towards the edge of the bed so that the lights could plug into the wall, he barked out a laugh.

 

“Really, Beka?”

 

Otabek shrugged as he crawled over his boyfriend, motioning for him to turn around so that his ass was facing him.  The lights emitted a soft glow in the dark room, and he admitted it had an odd ethereal effect that made Otabek pause for a moment and admire the beauty that was Yuri Plisetsky, bound by Christmas lights and glowing against the soft hue they emitted.  

 

But it didn’t matter because once he felt the press of a lubed finger against his rim, Yuri threw his head back and moaned like a porn star.  As Otabek leaned against Yuri to get more leverage, he noted somewhat gleefully that Otabek was already getting hard again.

 

He didn’t require as much stretching as Otabek probably thought he would, as Yuri had made it a point to play with himself almost every night that they were apart.  The year before on their anniversary, Otabek hadn’t been able to visit him as he’d been in the middle of a competition.  So to make up for it, he’d sent Yuri the single largest princess plug he had ever seen, with a note saying _this should keep you busy until we next see each other._   
  
So it wasn’t long before Yuri was taking three of Otabek’s fingers and begging for him to replace them with his cock.  Otabek nipped the nape of his neck playfully, asking, “do you think you deserve my cock after the way you’ve acted?”

 

“Nnn,” Yuri was all but sobbing at that point. “Please!”

 

“Please, what?”  


“Please--Daddy,” Yuri’s voice finally broke.

 

“Alright then,” Otabek grinned at that, the same one Yuri gave when he knew he was about to get his way.    


After drizzling some lube onto his cock and giving himself a few pumps back to full hardness, Otabek lined himself up with Yuri’s hole and pushed in.  It was an easy enough entrance as he slid in balls deep on the first thrust, and Yuri threw his head back and cried out in pleasure.

 

Otabek stilled for a moment, trying to compose himself, but Yuri was pressing back on him, whining and squirming like the brat he was.  So finally Otabek gave in to his baser urges and rocked his hips back before snapping them forward again.

 

The pace he set was brutal, but Yuri met him with every thrust.  Beneath him, Yuri let out the most arousing noises Otabek had ever heard, causing him to pound all the more faster and harder into his boyfriend.  He could tell Yuri was frustrated from not being able to either reach back and grab Otabek or to take a hold of his own dripping cock, which was woefully neglected as it bounced in time to Otabek’s thrusts.  He finally said as much as he tried to gasp out in between thrusts, “Beka, please!”

 

Otabek took one look at just how undone Yuri had become and it was hard to keep himself from coming again at the sight.  Yuri was flushed and sobbing, begging for release.  So he finally took pity on him and reached around to pump Yuri’s cock in time as he rocked his hips into him.

  
  
Yuri was spilling into his hand after only a few pumps and Otabek followed not long after.  The two collapsed on the bed, breathless and sweaty.  Otabek noted belatedly that he was still inside Yuri when he started to move his hips a little and complain, “hey, uh, can you pull out now?  Kinda sensitive after that orgasm.”

  
  
“Oh, right, sorry!” Otabek apologized as he pulled out, placing a loving kiss on the back of Yuri’s neck.  

  
  
“Can you untie me too?” Yuri jabbed an elbow at Otabek, but it was half-hearted at that point, too tired to do anything else.

 

  
Otabek rolled his eyes but complied, although he couldn’t help but tease a little, “I don’t know, you’re awfully hot tied up with these lights around you and your come all over your stomach…”

  
  
“Oh my God, Beka, hurry up and untie me so we can take a shower.  And finish dinner because I’m kinda hungry now.” 

  
“Brat,” Otabek snorted as he finally untangled Yuri from the mess of lights and unplugged them, giving his ass a light slap as they both stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. 

  
After a quick, non-sexy, shower together, the two made it back to the kitchen to reheat their forgotten dinner.  When Otabek suggested a movie and hot tea after, Yuri grinned and agreed immediately, running to the couch to pull out his favorite fuzzy blanket.

 

As the two settled in and Yuri cuddled up close to Otabek, Potya finally came out of her hiding place and curled up between them, purring loudly as Yuri absent-mindedly stroked her fur.  And that was when Yuri realized that he was actually happy for the first time since his loss at the Grand Prix Final.  All things told it hadn’t been such a bad Christmas after all. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if Grandpa could have been there with him.  Or JJ losing his next competition.

  
  
So when he began to drift off to sleep on Otabek’s chest, he turned and placed a kiss right over his boyfriend’s heart. “I love you, Beka.  Thank you for coming here.”

  
  
Otabek kissed Yuri on the forehead and nuzzled into the thick blonde locks.  “Love you too, Yura.  Merry Christmas.”

  



End file.
